The present invention relates to personal fitness monitoring devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a personal fitness monitoring device that may be worn by an individual while the individual is exercising. The fitness monitoring device monitors the aerobic fitness of the user as the user exercises and provides the user with information about the current exercise session, an assessment of the user's current fitness level, and a prediction of the user's future fitness.